Change is a Good Thing
by butterscones
Summary: Tamaki lives with his grandmother now. He isn't allowed to call anybody, or do anything outside of school. When Tamaki runs away, he goes to Haruhi's house. With a lot of persuading, Haruhi's father allows him to stay at their house. Now Haruhi's teaching Tamaki life as a commoner. While Tamaki's learning, Haruhi learns stuff about Tamaki that she didn't know. [TamaHaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC **

* * *

On an average Saturday night, Haruhi Fujioka would eat dinner, clean, do homework, then get ready for bed. She didn't think about what other people were doing, (excluding her father, of course) she didn't worry about what would happen when she got to school, she didn't worry about anything. So, why was Haruhi feeling this feeling? She didn't recognize it. She had this strange feeling in her gut that something odd was going to happen tonight. Scratching her short, boyish brown hair, she held onto her dinner plate, which still had bits of food left on it that she didn't eat. She was the last one to finish her dinner tonight. Haruhi got up from the comfort of the chair she was sitting in, walking into the kitchen, a chill running down her spine like running water as her small bare feet touched the tiled flooring.

She placed the plate into the sink, rinsing it off as quickly as she could. It was dim in her kitchen, the only source of light coming from the bathroom down the hall. She didn't want to turn on the living room light. It would wake up her father, who was sleeping on the recliner not too far from where the brunette was sitting a few minutes ago. His feet were hanging off the foot rest, arms sloppily all over the place like they were rag dolls. Long snores left the man's lips every once in a while. Haruhi still couldn't shake off this odd feeling in her gut that something was going to happen as she walked back to the chair she was sitting in. She'd be going to bed soon, despite it only being ten and a weekend. Looking on the small wooden table next to her, she saw the small cellphone that the twins had given her. She reached for it, gripping the metal object as she looked around the house.

Flipping it open, the bright blinded her for a moment before she adjusted it to it. She scrolled through the numbers in, passing the twin's numbers without the slightest glance. "Funny..." she mumbled to herself, "I could've sworn I had more numbers than this..." She shrugged, getting up from her chair and heading down the hallway towards her room in her pajamas. A loud knock echoed her through the house suddenly, causing a squeak to leave the girls lips as she turned around quickly, walking towards the door. Who would be visiting at this hour? She thought quietly to herself, opening the door with a swift pull.

Outside the door were Tamaki, panting, hands on his knees as he looked up the small girl.

_I should trust my gut more often._

* * *

Haruhi's brown orbs looked into Tamaki's violet ones as she gave him a confused yet shocked look. Why was Tamaki at her house in the middle of the night? The boy had sweat dripping down his face, and he was panting as if he had just ran a marathon, "T-tamaki senpai?!" She shrilled, watching as the boy stood up on his feet.

"It's not what you think, Haruhi!" he said quickly, waving his hands in front of his face. There was something that wasn't right- If Tamaki was coming over to visit; he would have that silly grin plastered on his face like always. Tamaki wasn't smiling right now, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Tamaki's lips were pulled downward, his eyes glossy with bags under them. He looked tired, like he had been crying and forced himself to stop. Haruhi had never seen him like this before. "I-"

"Tamaki senpai, a-are you alright?"

"I'm-" Tamaki paused for a moment before replying hesitantly, "Fine. I just-"

"Tamaki," Haruhi replied in a sincere voice (something she didn't do often) "You can tell me." Haruhi looked at him through concerned brown eyes, wondering what was going on. At that moment, a barrier seemed to break, and the blond boy hugged Haruhi. At first, she was startled, but she didn't push him away from her embrace.

"It's horrible, H-haruhi!" he said shakily, burying his face into the crook of Haruhi's neck. "She won't let me do anything! I can't call you; I can't do at the anything!" Tears started to leave Tamaki's eyes, "S-She wants me to quit the host club!"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "W-what!?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you-" Tamaki pulled away from Haruhi, wiping his eyes. He was surprised that she had let him hug her. "-But I-I just can't keep it a secret anymore."

"Why does she want you to quit the host club, Tamaki- senpai?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"She says it's a waste of time and that's it bad for my reputation," he replied. His violet eyes stared down at Haruhi, still brimming with tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Haruhi. It's just something that he didn't want to do. After all, would a man cry? In Tamaki's opinion- they wouldn't. He wanted to seem like a man in through Haruhi's eyes.

"I don't understand," Haruhi replied, a slightly confused look on her face. "Why does she want you to quit the host club now? It's been almost a year, and she even visited! She didn't say anything."

"I've-" Tamaki breathed, "-Been hiding it. She's wanted me to quit the Host Club since I first made it. I just.. Haven't told anybody."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to worry anybody," he replied quietly. Looking around the dark neighborhood, Tamaki said, "Haruhi, I can't go back there. I just can't." The look on Tamaki's face said that he was serious, and that made Haruhi nervous.

"B-but you can't stay here, Senpai," Haruhi replied softly, "My dad won't allow it. Besides, there are only two bedrooms."

"Please, Haruhi," he said desperately, "I can't go to anyone else. All the other members of the other host clubs' family have a deal with mine. I don't want to mess up that deal."

A sigh left the girls lips. She couldn't leave him out here in the dark with nowhere to go. "Come in," she said quietly, motioning for the blond to follow her as she walked back in her house. "I'm... going to have to convince my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tamaki woke up, the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar room. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bed, he was... on a couch? Where was he? Getting up, he looked around, rubbing his eyes as a yawn escaped his lips. He had seen this place before. He was... oh. Now he remembered. This was Haruhi's house. The previous events from the other night returned to his memory, and Tamaki got up from the couch, looking around. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. Did Haruhi manage to convince her dad to let him stay? Where was Haruhi anyway? "Haruhi...?"

"Finally you're up," A voice replied from the other room. "I thought you'd sleep through the whole day." Haruhi poked her head from the kitchen, to make sure that blond was really up and that it wasn't her father.

A smile pulled at the blonde's lips at the sight of the girl, "What... what time is it?"

"12:36," she replied, going back into the kitchen, "You slept a long time. Hold on, I'll be right there in a second..." Tamaki looked down to see that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it last night. After all, he had ran all the way to her house from his, and they really didn't live that close to each other. That's when he realized... He was at _Haruhi's_ _house_. What if he was imposing on them, and what did Haruhi's father think of all this? What was his Grandmother doing right now?

"Haruhi...?" he asked, waiting for the girl to answer. He didn't realize how awkward it would be when he finally woke up all the way. How much had he told Haruhi last night? Everything had happened so fast, he didn't really remember that well. It was a huge blur, The last thing he really remembered clearly was standing on Haruhi's porch. He had gotten into a argument with his Grandmother, which had caused him to leave. But, how bad had it been really? His Grandmother had always been pressuring him to quit the host club, so why had it been such a big deal last night? Was it because he wasn't normally at the main house? Maybe... he wasn't used to being there, but he had promised his father that he would try to fit into his Grandmother's standards.

He wouldn't have promised that if he knew how bad it was going to be though. The women wouldn't even let the boy have a cell phone, and she wouldn't let him call any of the club members. Not that he usually told them his real problems, but it helped to talk. He had told Haruhi about how he was being pressured to quit the host club and it felt... better. He felt slightly better now that he realized somebody else knew. But, what had Haruhi thought about it last night? Was she surprised? Mad? Angry? Did she feel .. relieved? After all, the only reason she was there was because she owed the host club money.

"What?" He heard Haruhi say, snapping the blond from his thoughts. He looked over at her, eyes popping out of his skull when he saw what Haruhi was wearing. She had on her normal clothes on, but over them was a pink apron, a small heart in the middle with bow. She looked adorable.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIII!" Tamaki squealed, jumping from the couch onto the girl, hugging her tightly, "You look so cute with that apron on, aww look at my little girl!"

Pushing the blond off her with an annoyed look on her face, she said, "Stop it, Senpai. It's something my dad got for me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by not wearing it. Besides, I needed something to wear while I was doing chores," she snapped, looking at the pouting Tamaki. She wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved to him be his goofy old self. After last night, Haruhi had been a little concerned for him. She had never seen him actually cry before, let alone cry in front of her.

"Hey, where is your dad anyways?" he asked, noticing the he wasn't anywhere in the small house.

"He's at work, and you better be lucky that he is. The only reason he let you stay last night was because you fell asleep on the couch." she replied. Tamaki's smile faltered for a second.

"Oh yeah, last night.." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry about that.. I hope I wasn't being a big bother," _Of course you being a bother,_ he told himself,_ It was late at night and you barged into her home, crying like a baby._

"Well, it was like, ten at night," Haruhi said, "and I had to wake up my father and convince him to let you stay, so he wasn't very happy about that."

Tamaki looked down, frowning at the fact that he had disturbed Haruhi and her dad, "Sorry," he said, "I had nowhere else to go." It was true, he couldn't go to any of the other club members houses' because his grandmother would look there. The only person he could think of at the time was Haruhi.

"It's fine, Senpai," Haruhi said, "You had me, kinda concerned last night, I mean-" The girl couldn't even finish her sentence though, because she was interrupted by the blond jumping up.

"You were concerned for me, Haruhi?!" the boy asked, hugging the girl tightly once again, "Were you really worried about me!? I'm sorry!" Unable to get out of the blonde's grasp, Haruhi didn't say anything as she wriggled around, trying to escape from Tamaki's clutches. Eventually, Tamaki let go. Haruhi sighed.

"You're an idiot," she said, rolling her brown eyes at the boy, "Are you hungry at all? I already had lunch, but I think I have some leftovers I can warm up for you..." Haruhi knew that Tamaki probably never ate leftovers, but it was all she had right now. She still had to go to the supermarket to get more food. She had a feeling that Tamaki was trying to avoid the topic of last night, but she couldn't blame him. A lot probably happened. "I still have to go to the store, though."

"Do you mean the commoners supermarket?!" Tamaki asked, excitement heard in his voice.

"Yeah, do you want to go?" she asked. Maybe she should just wait for a little while before she brought up that topic.

Tamaki nodded, "I'd love to go to the supermarket again! It was fun last time!" She rolled her eyes. How could he get so excited over a supermarket?

"Fine," she replied, "Just don't act like fool."

Yes, she would wait a little while before bring up that topic.

* * *

**Feedback would be _awesome. [edit; wow there was a lot of mistakes. I think I've fixed them all :3]  
_**


End file.
